Fukuda Kanon
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Fukuda Kanon, [[Uchouten LOVE|August 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!, the current leader of Shin Minimoni and a current member of S/mileage History 2004 Fukuda Kanon joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Fukuda recieved free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. In November, Fukuda recieved a role in a musical as "Henrika" in "34 choome no kiseki" The musical ran from November to December. 2006 Fukuda continued her training and performed as a backing dancer along with the other Eggs during concerts. She worked on the Niseen Hikosen Project 2006 campaign single "Sora ga Aru" with three other Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members. She performed in three musicals in 2007, playing "Mao" in "Chitose zuki" in March, performing "Saien!! Chitose zuki" in August and "Heisei Revolution ~Bakku tuze - Byakkotai~" in October. 2008 Fukuda also took part in television, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). Fukuda had another role in a musical, that being "Bijogi Junction" in April, but a bigger opportunity for Fukuda presented itself when she was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Kenshuusei unit alongside Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime that Buono! sings for, Shugo Chara!. They released two singles before she graduated from Shugo Chara Egg! along with Maeda and Wada. 2009 On April 4th, 2009 Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group was in the works. The members listed were Fukuda Kanon, Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki, and Wada Ayaka. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". On May 5th, 2009 Tsunku revealed the name of the new group to be "S/mileage" on his blog. They will graduate from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in the Hello!Project spring concert in 2010. Also in 2009 Fukuda was cast in a film with Yajima Maimi of ℃-ute, titled "Fuyu no Kaidan". She and the original members of Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara the Musical!. She played "Nadeshiko Fujisaki". 2010 In May the members of S/mileage graduated from Kenshuusei status and became full members of Hello! Project. Fukuda, along with Wada Ayaka and Maeda Yuuka, formed Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. The girls voice the main characters and sing both the opening and endings for the anime. Fukuda voices Sasahara Natsuki. 2011 As of 2011, Fukuda is the leader of Shin Minimoni. 2012 She annunced on her blog that her first solo photobook, Kanyon 17, will be release. 2013 On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News annouced that Fukuda will participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, fellow S/mileage member Wada Ayaka, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. Profile *'Name:' Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *'Nickname:' Kanin (かにん), Kanyon (かにょん) *'Birthdate:' March 12, 1995 (age 17) *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 153 cm (5'0") *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 3 Years *'S/mileage Color:' Purple *'Likes:' Hello! Project, costumes, computers, mobile phones *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries *'Favorite Animal:' Rabbits *'Favorite Color:' Purple, Red, Pink *'Dislikes:' Long distance running, slopes *'Activities:' Long distance running, slopes *'Favorite Food:' Fresh Cream, Soda *'Hobbies:' Collecting strawberry goods, reading, theater-going, shopping *'Special Skill:' Classical ballet, piano, baton, computers, pranks *'Favorite English Word:' "Really?" *'Looks up to:' Abe Natsumi, Kumai Yurina *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Kore ga Watashi no Ikiru Michi, All I Want for Chirstmas Is You, No cry No more *'Current Favorite Song:' Nagisa no Balcony, Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory!, Niji *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2009-Present) **Shin Minimoni (2009-Present) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2011-Present) Singles Participated In S/mileage *aMa no Jaku (Indies) *Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) *Suki-chan (Indies) *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (indies) *My School March (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) *Yume Miru Fifteen *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Shortcut *Koi ni Booing Buu! *Uchouten LOVE *Tachiagirl *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Chotto Matte Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Shugo Chara Egg! *Minna no Tamago *Shugo Shugo! Lilpri *Little-Princess☆Pri! *Idolulu Works Featured Singles *2006.04.?? Sora ga Aru (空がある) (with Kitahara Sayaka, Okada Robin Shouko, Hashida Mirei) *2006.11.08 Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ Song Selection (白蛇伝～White Lovers～ソング・セレクション) Select Concerts *2007.10.20 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！02) (with Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Furukawa Konatsu, Okai Asuna) Theater *2005.12.?? 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2006.11.08 Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ (白蛇伝～White Lovers～) *2007.03.24 Sen Saigetsu (千歳月) *2007.08.16 Saien!! Sen Saigetsu (再縁!! 千歳月) *2007.10.03 Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ (平成レボリューション～バック トゥ ザ・白虎隊) *2009.08.13-23 Shugo Chara! Musical (しゅごキャラ!（藤咲 なでしこ）) (as Fujisaki Nadeshiko) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Television *[2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012– Haiku Saku Saku! (俳句さく咲く!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Movies *2009 Fuyu no Kaidan ~Boku to Watashi to Obaachan no Monogatari~ (冬の怪談～ぼくとワタシとおばあちゃんの物語～) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Momoka) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Sasahara Natsuki) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Music Videos * 2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) * 2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) * 2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) * 2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Radio *2010– FIVE STARS Magazines *2010.04 Radio Bangumi (with Yuuka) *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (with Maimi & Momo) DVDs *2013.01.23 Dress up Kanon Solo Photobooks *2012.12.15 Kanyon 17 (かにょん17) Digital Photobooks *2012.06.27 Tamerai wa Strawberry (ためらいは　ストロベリー) (Ayaka Wada and Kanon Fukuda) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Trivia * She is close friends with former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Okada Robin Shouko and Yutoku Ayumi. * She practiced ballet from when she was two years old, but quit to focus on becoming an Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. * Some fans have compared her to former fourth generation Morning Musume member Kago Ai in looks and personality. *She is a fan of Kumai Yurina and Sayashi Riho * She's a fan of AKB48, especially of Miori Ichikawa. * Shares the same last name as 1st generation Morning Musume member, Fukuda Asuka and graduated SDN48 member Fukuda Akane. * She considers herself to be the reincarnation of Cinderella, though Tsunku has recently told her not to say so. * She is good at tongue twisters * During the official member event she was the only 1st generation memeber to have their place in S/mileage put in jeopardy. * Is the only Hello! Project member to be born in 1995 (excluding Kenshuusei). * Says that Maeda Yuuka was the person who knew her best. * Her favorite S/mileage member is Wada Ayaka. * She loves going to karaoke alone. * She was Amulet Clover while in Shugo Chara Egg!. * She wanted to be an idol because of a game that her parents bought her where you can act as an idol. * Her audition outfit has the word "rock" because she wants to rock during the audition. * She's the only one who cried during Ogawa Saki's last event. * Has a rabbit named Latte and calls her La-chan. * During Takahashi Ai's graduation concert she wore Takahashi Ai's shirt but overlapped it with Sayashi Riho's shirt. *It is rumored that Fukuda might soon be graduating from S/mileage and Hello!Project when fellow S/mileage member Nakanishi Kana announced Kanon's photobook and mentioned the word "sotsugyou" (graduation) *Shares the same birthday with 11th generation member Oda Sakura. Gallery FukudaKanon_2009.jpg|November 2009 Fukuda_Kanon_27335.jpg|September 2009 Imagehsmahg.jpg|August 2009 Kanyonmini.jpg|July 2009 in Shin Minimoni Fukuda_03.jpg|December 2008 in Shugo Chara Egg! Fukuda_01.jpg|2007 Fukuda Kanon.jpg|during the 2004 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Auditions. Honorary Titles External Links *S/mileage Official Website *Official Blog *Twitter Category:S/mileage Category:1995 births Category:2004 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Minimoni Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Blood type A Category:Unit leaders Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Lilpri Category:Shin Minimoni Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:March Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:1st Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Purple Member Color Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Fukuda Kanon DVDs Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ